Back In Your Arms
by Tommy4eva
Summary: A Jommy oneshot set after season two. Um.. I don't really know what else to say. Just give it a chance! I know that just about everyone loves Jommy!


**I decided to make this set after season two cause, well, I actually wrote it before season two even aired, and I just re-found it, and decided to post it cause I'm cool like that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly.**

Jude was sitting on the couch and devouring B&J ice cream, her newest best friend, while watching some chick flick when her cell phone rang. She sighed angrily and paused the movie before reaching over at looking at who it was. She heart stopped when Tommy's face flashed on her screen.

"H-hello?" Jude asked hesitantly. There was silence and she was afraid that he hung up.

"Jude," Tom said slowly. Her breath caught in her throat at his voice. Finally after five months she could hear it.

"Tommy…" Jude said in the same tone. She heard him take a deep intake of breath.

"Jude… I'm… I'm sorry," He said. Jude felt hot tears build up in her bottom lashes.

"Why?" Was all she asked. That one question held so much meaning behind it. It could mean why did you leave me? It could mean why now? It could even mean why are you even calling me? Little did Jude know that Tommy would answer them all in one reply.

"Jude, I left because my mom is dying. She had adopted a kid who is now six. I had to be there for her while we watched our mother die. My sister and her husband showed up and she is now living with them. I'm calling you now because I couldn't stand going another day without hearing your voice." Tommy explained. Jude gasped as the tears began to fall.

'Tommy… I…" Jude tried.

"Go to the door and open it." Tommy told her quietly. Confused, Jude got up and opened the door. It was drizzling slightly outside and pitch black, but Jude could make out a figure standing in the middle of the street. "Turn the porch light on." Jude obeyed and light spilled out, illuminating none other than Tommy Quincy standing in the middle of the street. Jude gasped again at stood there slack jawed, still holding the phone to her ear as Tommy approached her, beginning to talk into the phone. "Jude, you want to know why I just told you these things?" Jude nodded; jaw still hanging, "Because I love you." He admitted softly.

Jude stood there wide eyed, a strange feeling going through her body as Tommy walked up the steps and leaned against the wall, closing his phone. Jude was so shocked that she still held her phone to her ear. Tommy chuckled slightly, reaching out and gently taking her cell phone and closing it. Jude's hand was still up to her ear.

"Say something." Tommy urged. Jude regained control of her body and tears began to fall once more. They were tears of happiness, sadness, and confusion. Tommy reached out and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Please don't cry."

"Tommy I…" But she got nothing more out as she collapsed into his chest and let the tears flow freely. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She pushed back slightly and started pounding on his chest, letting a couple of sobs escape. She pounded harder and harder, as if letting all her frustrations out. Tommy took her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Jude calmed down and pushed back again, looking Tommy in the eye.

"Tommy I… I… Tommy I love you too. Always have. Ever since the docks, but I don't know if I can do this. You've hurt me so many times," Jude said sadly. Tommy died a little inside at her words.

"Jude, please, I will never, ever hurt you again. Please, at least give me one chance." Tommy begged. Jude looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She smiled and grabbed Tommy, bringing him inside the house and crashing her lips onto his. She pulled off his jacket and stumbled over to the couch, pulling Tommy on top of her. Tommy broke away from the kiss

"Jude, are you sure?" He asked. Jude nodded.

"I have never been more sure in my whole life."

"What about your dad or Sadie?" He asked.

"Sadie moved in with Kwest and my dad is one some business trip in New York. Now shut up and kiss me," Jude said before pulling him in for another kiss. She was finally back in his arms, and she couldn't be happier.

**Yah, okay, so it's not very good and corny, but what can I say? This is the way that it is. Please review, even if you hated it!!!**

**xoxoxo,**

**-Shannon  
**


End file.
